


Show Me How You Move

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, nerd, skank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skank!Kurt and Innocent!Blaine.<br/>Kurt has to join in a glee club dance session. And his partner is Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me How You Move

‘Come on guys, push yourselves!’ Mr Schue called out, watching the mess of dancing students on the stage. ‘This routine won’t work without a bit of effort!’ Walking around, he could easily identify the ones who were struggling. All were trying though, apart from Kurt. Kurt wasn’t exactly a glee club member, but Mr Schue like any other teacher could recognize his name. It would be hard not to, having to walk past the pink graffiti spelling out _KURT_ under the bleachers every day.

‘Are we done yet?’ Kurt drawled, ruffling a hand through the pink streaks in his hair.  He would have found watching the kids here amusing, their terrible moves and hopeless enthusiasm, was almost funny, but that joy had been taken away from him when he had been forced to join in. And then there was that incredibly annoying, bossy Rachel Berry, who screamed ‘little miss perfect’ right down to the polka dots on her tights.

‘No!’ Mr Schue shouted, giving Kurt a filthy look. ‘And we will not be done until we get this right. And that includes you!’ The over pupils looked over to Kurt, scowling at him. He could at least try they all thought. At least, all except Blaine. Transfer student and put forward a grade, he was one of those kids who smiled at everyone and liked others to feel comfortable. And this pissed the fuck out of Kurt.

Kurt raised his middle finger up at Blaine’s beaming face, making Blaine quickly turn away and blush in embarrassment. He never could stand _happy_ kids. Checking out Santana’s rack ( _yes, he was openly gay, but he’s going to appreciate what’s going for free, right?)_ he bent over, following Mr Schue’s instructions.

‘Stretch it out guys!’ Kurt winced as his fingers brushed his toes. He had been here half an hour already and was tired, bored and sweaty. He didn’t even get why skipping class resulted in this detention anyway. Since when was attending a glee club session a detention?  Well, it certainly felt like one. Kurt looked up, and grinned as he was faced with a view of butts, being at the back certainly had its perks. Skimming through all of them, his eyes rested on one. Round, perky and big. Not to mention- _wait, was that Blaine’s?_  Swearing to himself, Kurt looked away, only to fail after a few moments to end up staring right at it again.

Blaine needed to wear sweatpants more often; the way they clung to him was absolute torture.  Kurt took a deep breath and tried to absorb everything in; the way the grey material clung to Blaine’s skin so perfectly, revealing the outline of his boxer shorts, the way it get caught in his crack just a little, accentuating the two perfect buttocks, and the way Kurt just wanted to reach out and _touch_ it, feeling the hot, tan skin he could only imagine was hidden there. Maybe Blaine wasn’t so bad after all.

_Come on Kurt, you know better than this. That’s Blaine; preppy, whiny Blaine who’s one of the biggest loses at McKinley. Don’t even think bout him like that. It’s Blaine for godsake. Blaine._

 Kurt repeated these words to himself, over and over again, coming up with new, delicious insults for the boy at the same time.

‘Okay guys, partner up,’ Mr Schue called out, causing a mad scramble for partners across the stage. ‘We’re going to give critical- but helpful- feedback together, okay?’ Kurt rolled his eyes. No way was he partnering up with any of these losers. Trust him; he had better things to do that watch spotty, sweaty kids destroy some choreography. He’d rather watch straight porn than do this and that was saying something.

He folded his arms across his chest, glancing at the clock. When did this thing even end? Did it end? Did Mr Schue give them creepy sleepovers at school? He wouldn’t put it past him.

‘Kurt!’ Mr Schue called out, walking over to where Kurt had just sat down to fiddle with the tears- designer tears- in his jeans. ‘You’re with Blaine. Go.’

Before Kurt could even swear with annoyance, blain had bounced- literally, the boy _bounced_ \- over to Kurt, offering a hand to help him up. Ignoring it and the too-bright-for his-eyes smile Blaine was showing him, Kurt got up.

‘Do you want to go first or shall I?’ Blaine asked, utterly oblivious to Kurt’s feelings.

‘You can.’ Kurt looked away as Blaine gave a delightful ‘okay’ and began to go over the choreography he’d clearly been practicing in his bedroom. Kurt glanced round at the other couples, purposely ignoring Blaine and only turning back to look at him when the boy tapped him on the shoulder to tell him he was done.

‘Oh, right. Yeah, it was crap.’

The words fell out of Kurt’s mouth with ease, insults came naturally to him; they were all he really knew. A gay guy had to protect himself and this was how it worked. At least for him.

Blaine blinked and sighed at the words, trying not to be too disappointed. He had worked so hard at this, having a perfect dance, and had been eager for Kurt to approve ever since he had strutted into their session, twenty minutes late and smoking a fag. Blaine knew it was bad, but it just seemed so _cool_ , the way Kurt never cared about anything and never let anyone control him. Blaine wished he was like that.

‘I mean, it was alright.’ _Fuck_ , Kurt thought. Why had he said that? He was meant to be protecting himself, drawing a wall up between them, not compliment the bloody twink.

‘Really?’ Blaine asked, his eyes wide in delight. ‘I mean, I wasn’t good, you make me nervous, but-‘

‘I make you nervous?’ Kurt sneered. ‘Why?’

‘Oh. You’re just so intimidating sometimes...’ Blaine’s voice trailed off at the end, his eyes looking down at the ground.

‘What?’ Inside, Kurt was laughing. This was proof; he was actually ruling the school through cutting class and smoking.

‘You’re just so...badass.’

‘Badass?’

‘You know. With the smoking and stuff.’

‘Oh, sure. Wait, you’ve never smoked?’ Kurt asked the question for the resulting look on Blaine’s face, it wouldn’t take a genius to work out wide eyed and innocent Blaine hadn’t touched a fag in his life. Some rebellion would probably do him good.

‘No.’ Blaine replied, looking up at the boy- _gosh, he was so beautiful. His eyeliner was flawless and just made him so pretty. Kurt was godlike, an angel. Well, maybe a fallen angel. But holy all the same._

‘You should try one,’ Kurt smiled, ignoring the insults running around his brain. ‘I’ll teach you if you want?’ _why did he say that? Why??_  After reconsideration, he added, ‘I bet you’re too much of a pussy anyway.’ There. Kurt couldn’t believe he had actually started to suggest he’d hang out with Blaine. Why the hell would he do that? Just cause Blaine was kind of cute- okay, really cute and insanely dorky- didn’t meant Kurt had a crush on him. Ew, no, that would be so wrong.

‘Would you teach me?’ Blaine smiled, almost hugging Kurt but reconsidering that idea just in time. ‘Wow, okay.’

‘No.’ Kurt replied. ‘You won’t be up for it.’

‘I’m up for anything you want.’

Kurt blushed at Blaine’s reply, he couldn’t help but think about what exactly that could mean. And he would never want to have sex with Anderson, how gross would that be? He tried to push the image of Blaine’s ass, spread open wide and penetrated with Kurt’s hard, throbbing dick, out of his mind. Gross.

‘You don’t want to. They taste disgusting.’ Kurt began to wonder to the other side of the room, only to have Kurt skip by his heels like an overexcited Labrador. And Kurt couldn’t help but feel slightly warmed at this.

‘I’ve tasted worse.’ Blaine nodded keen; at Kurt, eager to be believed. He could almost taste the cigarettes already; the prospect of spending more time with Kurt was so close.

‘How much worse?’

‘Oh, weird, foreign things.’ Blaine chatted animatedly, and Kurt noticed how he used his hands a lot while he talked. His very pretty, very soft hands. ‘My brother once tricked me into eating snails once. They were _disgusting_ Kurt, seriously.’

‘You tasted spunk?’

‘Spunk?’

 _Oh shit, he doesn’t know,_  Kurt thought. _Fuck Kurt, fuck._

‘Never mind,’ Kurt muttered. Suddenly he didn’t want to make Blaine feel uncomfortable. It   just seemed sort of wrong...the way Blaine was so pure and childlike; Kurt didn’t want to dirty his mind.

‘Aww come on Kurt, tell me?’

‘No.’

‘Please? I’ll do anything you say.’ Blaine was adamant Kurt teach him something new and cool. If it were allowed, Blaine would have brought a notebook with him so he could take note of everything Kurt did.

‘Fine. It’s cum.’ The words were blunt in the air, falling into Blaine’s ears with an enlightening blow.

‘Oh. No. I mean, I’ve never, I haven’t- I’m only 16, I don’t-‘ Blaine stuttered, embarrassed at the question. Sex education didn’t freak him out it just kind of...embarrassed him. He didn’t want to know about vaginas or condoms, he was quite happy just carrying on an innocent 10 years old’s life, only masturbating now and then with the covers drawn up over him tight. He didn’t want to talk about sex.

‘It’s cool, relax.’ Kurt playfully punched Blaine’s shoulder, surprising even himself. Non-sexual physical contact wasn’t something he regularly participated in. ‘You a virgin then?’

‘Yeah.’ Blaine stared down at his lobster print socks in embarrassment. He knew it wasn’t cool. He knew _he_ wasn’t cool.

‘That’s a shame. You got a real nice ass there.’

The outrageous flirting made Blaine blush even more, encouraging Kurt to go on.

‘And it seems such a real, sad shame to waste it don’t you think?’

Blaine stammered, unable to get any words out. _Was Kurt Hummel, king of the school and hardore skank, flirting with him?_

 Thankfully, before he had to come up with a reply, Mr Schue saved him. ‘That’s it guys, see you next week! Kurt-‘his eyes pierced their way through Kurt’s,’ thank you for joining us, young man.’

‘I gotta go,’ Kurt said, pulling his hoodie on and pulling a phone out its pocket. ‘If you want that cigarette lesson, it’s tomorrow, second period under the bleachers. Got some things to teach you.’

‘Okay.’ Before Blaine could smile or even offer to shake hands, Kurt was gone, most likely to jump onto his motorbike and hit the skate park or wherever else he and his friends hung out. And now Blaine had to decide what to do about tomorrow. He hadn’t even skipped class to go to the nurse’s office before, let alone to go smoke. Did he need to bring cigarettes? Or a lighter? Blaine was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to get a lighter, but maybe matches would do? And Blaine was going to wear his best polo shire t and bow tie, the ones with the teddy bears. Tomorrow was a big day, his first- no, second- time meeting Blaine. And what did Blaine meant about ‘ _some_ _things_ ' to teach him?’ Was that about the semen? Were they going to do sexual things? The thought of a romantic, slow first kiss made Blaine giddy in excitement. Tomorrow was going to be _great._


End file.
